User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Crimson Day - Chapter 1: The Mother
The Mother is the first chapter of my sixteenth fanfiction, "Crimson Day". The title is pretty self-explanatory. I hope you like this chapter, as well as this entire story. I want to say that my next three fanfictions are going to be very different from my previous stuff. There is not going to be much action in them. I have proved that I don't need to have an action packed story in order to make the story good. "The Stage" didn't have that much action, and it turned out a masterpiece. Hopefully "Crimson Day", "Return of the Lancer", and "The Final Chapter" will have that same magic. The Mother Henriett woke up, got dressed, and went into the living room of her house. Even though it has been almost 26 years, she still wasn't used to waking up alone everyday. She went into the living room, and her children were hanging out. Jack was reading one of the many books in the house, and Lydia was drawing pictures of horses. Jack looked just like Harold, but their eyes were different. Lydia looked similar to Henriett when she was young, but she had Harold's eyes and black hair. They had never met their father, but they had heard so much about him that it was almost like they knew him very well. They stopped what they were doing when they saw that Henriett was awake. Henriett: Good morning. You're up earlier than usual. Lydia: Yes, we are. Jack: It's not that early. Henriett: Are you ready to continue your training? Or do you want to have another 2 day break like you do every week? Lydia: I'd love to keep training. Jack: I agree. Henriett: Very well. Sometime in the afternoon, your training will continue. Lydia: Sounds good. Jack: Let's do it. Henriett sat down at the dinner table, and took a deep breath. Henriett: Training two young warriors isn't easy for an old woman. I wish your father was here. Jack: Is he ever coming back? I want to meet him. Henriett: I have no idea. I pray everyday so that he will return, but my prayers haven't been answered. He's probably never coming back. Henriett went into the kitchen, and got a biscuit that Lydia had made, and ate it in one bite. She then went back into the living room, got the key to Harold's secret room out of his desk, went into the bedroom, opened the wardrobe, and entered the secret room. She opened one of the many treasure chests, and got some gold coins, as well as her bowblade. She then went back into the living room, and made an annoucement. Henriett: I have to go talk to a friend of mine. I'll be back in a little while. Lydia: Want us to go with you? Henriett: No. I'll be fine on my own. Jack: As you wish. When Henriett went outside, she noticed something very unusual. The sky was a red crimson color, which she had never seen before. The sky in Yharnam was very weird, but this was out of the ordinary. It was probably nothing major, so Henriett didn't make a big deal out of it. She left the city, and was about to get on her horse to go to Ancrya, but she noticed a strange man digging a hole near the stable. She approached the man, and he stopped digging when he noticed her. The man was wearing a black hooded robe, black trousers, black gloves, black boots, and every thing else that he wore was black. His face was completely concealed by his hood, and his eyes looked yellow. When he spoke, Henriett thought that his voice sounded familar, but had no idea why. Gravedigger: Hello, beautiful. Going somewhere? Henriett: You can't dig in this field. Unless it's your land, which I highly doubt that it is. Gravedigger: I'm sure that whoever owns this land won't mind, my dear. Henriett: Don't call me "my dear". I don't know you. Gravedigger: Hey. There's no need to be rude. You're the one who approached me, remember? Henriett: If you get shot for digging holes on someone else's property, don't blame me. Gravedigger: Don't worry about me, miss. Henriett started walking away, but the Gravedigger said something that sounded familar to her. Gravedigger: I never asked for this. She looked at the man, but then remembered that she needed to be somewhere, so she got on her horse, and went to Ancrya. She went to Samantha's house, and knocked on the door. Samantha let Henriett in, and they both sat down on the couch in the living room. Samantha had quit her job as a prostitute and stripper after Arminius was killed by Zhukov, and was still trying to get over his death. Henriett and Samantha became good friends, which was very odd due to the fact that Harold had cheated on Henriett with Samantha. Their frienship was a bit strained, but they didn't hate each other. Henriett: The last 25 years have been a hard time for everyone. Harold lost his sister and his best friend. David lost Eli. We all lost Harold. Then Ptolemy, Arminus, Brutus, David, and James were killed by that freak. Life used to be so much easier. Samantha: Things don't always go according to plan. I wish that they did. Henriett: We're going to get through this. That's a promise. Samantha: Thank you. Henriett: I have to go back home now. I have two young warriors to train. Being a mother is a lot harder than I had anticipated. Samantha: Good luck. Henriett: Did you see the sky today? It's very bizarre. Samantha: I did see that. I have no idea why it's like that. Henriett: It's probably nothing. Have a good day. Henriett returned home, and told Jack and Lydia to get ready for training. They always trained at Fort Wellington. Pale and Hajvarr helped Henriett train the two. Lydia didn't like Hajvarr that much, but she didn't hate him. She got along with Pale just fine. Jack saw Hajvarr as a father figure, and was very close to Pale. Henriett, Pale, and Hajvarr all trained them in different ways. Hajvarr taught them how to use heavy weapons, Pale taught them how to use smaller weapons, and Henriett taught them how to use bows. Jack was like Harold's father, Strider. He hated guns, and prefered to use a bow. He even dressed similarly to Strider, but didn't wear a hood. Lydia's armor was identical to Elena's armor. She used two small daggers, which was also similar to Elena. They were both very skilled, but they had much to learn. Credits Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think in the comments. Jack looks similar to General Grievous before becoming a cyborg. Lydia looks like Lelindre in Infinity Blade 3. The Gravedigger looks like Xur in Destiny, but without the backpack. Category:Blog posts